Criminal Minds - A Reid and Sky Story
by Red Phoenix Queen
Summary: Reid and Sky are fighting. The team is worried that it may affect them when they are working. Can Morgan help them before its too late?


**Disclaimer: Criminal Minds and all its characters belong to CBS. I own nothing except Skylar Collins.**

**All mistakes my own.**

**AN: As I stated in my profile Sky's age will vary based on the story in this story she is 19 almost 20.**

"Like I was _supposed _to? So next time you want me to _check_ with you, before I stop that UnSub from _shoving you into a brick wall_?"

"I had everything under _control_!"

"That's _not_ supposed to include your _teammates_!"

SSA Derek Morgan turned his back on the pair of agents squabbling like children. He knew he really ought to step in, but he figured since he had gotten the last one, it should be David Rossi or Emily Prentiss or Jennifer 'JJ' Jareau or even Aaron 'Hotch' Hotchner who separated them this time.

Spencer Reid and Skylar 'Sky' Collins' behaviour had gone drastically downhill in the last couple of days. They kept it in check when they were working a case; but the minute the case was over, there was barely a civil word passed between them. At least it was better than the sullen silences, which would go on for hours.

At the same time, he was getting concerned. It hadn't started affecting their ability to perform their duties as agents yet, but how long would that last? And why were they always bickering anyway? He had known Reid since he came back to the BAU, and was frankly surprised at how the shy, sensitive young man was speaking to their friend. And Sky? How on earth she had allowed a conflict with a teammate to go on this long was anybody's guess.

Behind him suddenly came a furious "Fine!"

He turned around, in time to see Sky leaving the bullpen; leaving Reid, who was stunned standing by Sky's desk, glaring at the vacant spot where Sky had been standing.

Ok. This could be bad.

(One hour later, local youth centre)

Entering the youth centre, with his gym bag slung over his shoulder, Morgan stood for a moment considering his options.

Hotch, Emily, JJ, Reid, Rossi and Penelope Garcia stood watching Daniel 'Danny' Mitchell demonstrating a defensive move to his and his friend Jake Wilson's martial arts students over on the mats. They were surrounded by a group of impressed teens, who were obviously considering signing up for the guys next beginner's class.

At the juice bar, Sky sat nonchalantly reading a book. Or maybe that's what she hoped people would think she was doing. Morgan could tell from the tension in her shoulders and the firm set of her mouth, that Sky's attention was focused more on the tall, lanky agent next to Hotch, than on the book in front of her.

Deciding to approach his best friend first, recognising the danger signs of Sky's temper sitting just below the surface, Morgan walked down to greet the others just as Danny and Jake started to supervise their students.

"Hey guys, what's up?" He asked, dropping his bag on the ground, before sitting down. He glanced over towards Sky, knowing that while she had not been acknowledged by the other man as he walked in, it would be noted where she was now, and that would probably sting.

"Just enjoying watching Danny and Jake teaching." Reid responded good naturedly. At least he'd cooled off since the fight between him and Sky at the BAU.

"Emily and I were just getting ready to leave." Garcia said, picking up her handbag. "We were thinking of going to the movies for some much needed R & R later. Wanna come?' She beamed at Morgan, knowing that as long as there was a bucket of popcorn, he was there.

"Sure. I'm working out this afternoon, how about I call you and meet up at the picture house later, yeah?"

They agreed, and separated with promises to call as soon as they'd finished their afternoon's activities. Morgan and Reid (who stayed behind to keep Morgan company) talked while Morgan did his workout, before taking a well earned break to refresh and re-hydrate.

They got their drinks, they carried their glasses over to a table and sat down. The youth centre was almost deserted. Morgan had noticed Sky leaving shortly after he had started a circuit of the gym equipment; he sighed and looked into his glass, as if the way to begin this awkward conversation was written somewhere at the bottom.

"Reid?"

"Yeah?"

"I know it's none of my business,' he started, focusing carefully on his glass 'but I've noticed that you and Sky haven't been getting along recently." He saw the way Reid's body tensed up as he heard Sky's name, and how his friend's eyes narrowed. He knew _that _scowl, and had learned to mind it very quickly. He thought about taking the easy way out and changing the subject, but he knew that wasn't the answer. Against all common sense, he mentally battened down the hatches and prepared to sit out the storm. "Actually, everyone's noticed it. They're just too scared to say anything in case of you or Sky snapping at them. I'm only telling you this so that you can appreciate what it's taken me to come here and talk to you, so just hear me out, okay?"

Still glowering, Reid nonetheless nodded. Hardly daring to believe his luck, Morgan ploughed on.

"I don't know what's gone on between you two, Reid you're one of my closest friends and you still haven't told me what is going on. It hasn't happened yet, but sooner or later it could end up getting someone hurt. Will you please at least talk to each other, and figure out your differences?" He finished with the question hanging.

"As if I could figure out _how_!" Reid mumbled sarcastically.

Morgan sat back to seem less threatening and began again.

"So...Do you want to talk about it? Maybe I can help. I am after all - _an Expert in all things 'Sky'!_" He proclaimed. Pleased with himself when he managed to get a smile from his friend, Morgan was surprised to hear Reid's reply.

"Perhaps not as much of an expert as you think." Reid stated wryly. Then, after a moment's consideration "Do you know, for example, who she's dating?"

Morgan thought for a moment. He knew Sky had started seeing someone new recently. He could remember when she was telling him about this guy but she stopped when...he looked at Reid.

"Yeah." Reid affirmed as soon as he saw his friend reach the appropriate conclusion.

"Oh" Was all Morgan could say at that moment.

Feeling that he should expand on this a little, but nervous deciding how to start, Reid looked at Morgan carefully. Whilst the team had swiftly moved to make the newcomer welcome, and comfortable in her new role; for a time Morgan had always seemed to be too busy watching how shy, gentle Sky was accepted, before making any moves of her own. The two had just never clicked the way Reid had with Morgan. Morgan reminded himself. Deciding that now would be the right time to start creating a closer bond with his friend and team mate, Reid began.

"Sky and I have been dating for a while now. Neither of us has said anything, because I only found out that I loved her after I met her." Sky smiled fondly at the memory of the occasion.

"I was scared you see, of the reactions I'd get when I told anyone. Sky was supportive. Said she'd never force me into taking such a huge step before I felt ready. But I guess it became a habit. I was too concerned about the way I'm seen; to notice I was neglecting the attention Sky was due."

He stopped, to give Morgan a moment to digest what he'd said. As he thought about how he could ask for advice from his best friend, he didn't catch what Morgan had said until he repeated it.

"She loves you, you know!"

Reid paused a moment.

Sighing, Morgan figured if they were going to have this talk, it might as well be spelled out for the poor, clueless dear

"Reid listen to me Sky doesn't let guys in easily. You might have noticed that she's not especially forthcoming about herself, unless she feels it can serve some higher purpose. She's quite a private person. You're not the only one acting out here. If she's acting the way she is, then she's trying to scare you off. I admit, I didn't see it before because I wasn't looking for it. But now I know, I can see she's fallen for you."

Reid sat, contemplating this new information. Could it be true? But if that was the case, why were they falling apart? Was there any way to possibly help Sky get over this, and let her in?

Seeing where the young man's thoughts had taken him, and confident now he knew what ground they were walking on, he stepped in.

"She's a smart girl most of the time, but when it comes to matters of the heart...she's just as lost as the rest of us. Don't worry though, 'cos there's nobody knows Sky better than I do...Now, what you gotta do is-"

The plans were made, and the following Friday Morgan stood in Reid's living room in his apartment; Reid was shifting awkwardly beside him. Morgan watched his friend from the corner of his eye, and suppressed a grin.

They had been preparing for most of the afternoon. Two dishes sat on the side ready to be slipped into the oven; the table was set neatly for two, candles ready to be lit. There was just one thing missing. Sky. Already it was fifteen minutes past the appointed time clearly written on the invitation slipped into Sky's locker earlier at the BAU. She'd seen it; Morgan had made sure of that. Watching his friend's face light up as she scanned the flowing, golden calligraphy printed on the card, there was no doubt she had every intention of being there. So what had happened?

"She's probably just running fashionably late." He said in encouragement to Reid; who had obviously not been paying attention during the lecture. Then Morgan's phone went off. He opened it to see Hotch's name flash on the screen.

"Hello? Yeah Hotch he's with me now. What? Ok we're on our way. Bye." Reid looked at Morgan confused what was going on.

"Hotch needs us at the BAU now." Morgan informed Reid headed to his car with Reid following

Upon arrival at the BAU, they noticed that Rossi, Emily, JJ and Garcia were already there, looking worriedly up at their friends' appearance.

'Where's Sky?' Reid asked in trepidation, looking towards Hotch for answers.

"BAU team if you could direct your attention too the screen please." Hotch told his agents.

As if to confirm their fears, the image in on the screen was on a struggling, bound Sky. There was a certain determination written on Sky's face, yet her attempts to get free were beginning to take its toll, and the others could see it in the increasing weakness of her efforts.

Reid seemed transfixed by the sight of his partner in such a vulnerable position, knowing the feeling all too well.

Garcia spoke up. "We have to get our Firegirl back."

Reid finally turned from the viewing globe to face his friends.

"We're gonna get her outta there!" He stated confidently. His eyes were blazing. "We're gonna get Sky out safely, and then we're gonna make whoever did this pay for their actions!"

The plan had to go off without a hitch.

His team stood ready, watching for his signal. Hotch took a deep, steadying breath, before indicating to Rossi to get ready. With this much at stake, he hoped he knew what he was doing. He stepped up to the door leading to the abandon warehouse he took hold of the handle and looked at his team (excluding Garcia) all with their weapons out ready. He looked at Rossi and nodded then pulled the door open and entered the place. The team split up to cover more ground.

Soon Reid came across Sky and alerted the others while he untied her. An icy chill ran up his spine as Sky lay, unmoving. Reid knelt beside his partner, his heart in his throat. Holding Sky's head in his hands, he called the beloved name, once, twice...and then Sky's eyes were open. Reid was so happy at that moment; he was completely oblivious to all around him. Until JJ shook him and told him that Sky needed to be taken to hospital to be checked over.

After a trip to the hospital, the team gathered back at the BAU there was an air of relief. Sky had been saved, and she was back with her family. While she told how she was taken her hand was entwined with Reid's, as he had taken hold and refused to let go. Whilst she was still a little dazed from the whole ordeal, there was more colour returning to her cheeks, and her eyes rapidly scanned the group of worried faces, focusing clearly on each. She smiled a little, in reassurance. After Sky finished telling her story Hotch told everyone to go home and told Sky to take a few days off.

Reid surprised everyone though, by volunteering that Sky should return to his place, since Sky needed someone to be with her. He seemed to be about to say something else, but then changed his mind. He helped Sky up, supporting her as she regained her balance. And they left the BAU.

Okay; so the dinner was burnt, a lit taper had almost set fire to the tablecloth. Yet; taking a sip from her water glass, using it as a ploy to observe the handsome individual opposite, Sky was happy. For the first time in a long while, she felt a sensation of deep contentment; and noticed the absence of the usual urge to run, or fight. She smiled, watching her partner gathering up the dinner plates and cutlery; relaxing into her chair, feeling the anxious tension from her time in captivity melt away.

As if sensing the attention, Reid looked up from stacking the last of the dishes. There was a look in his eyes that for a moment communicated everything that he felt. _There _was the worry that he had felt when Sky was taken, the fear at finding her would change Sky. _There _was also the regret: of the harsh words spoken, and the times when no words were said at all. In that moment, one pair of eyes made a silent plea. Another pair offered a truce in the next.

Reid set the dishes back down, and reached to pinch out the candle on his side of the table. He walked around to Sky, kneeling before her. A commitment was being asked.

At the implication, Sky trembled, and shook her head to forestall the words that had started on Sky's lips. She didn't know if he could trust anyone enough with the fragile remains of her heart, still torn from her last breakup.

She felt two warm hands cupping her face gently, and saw two eyes staring into her, the same way they had done at the warehouse. Only now the panic was gone, and in its place was a promise. Lips found her, gentle, light, in a sweet caress that stirred the breath in her chest, and elicited a low moan that seemed to come from her very core. Reid finished the kiss by sucking gently on his partner's lips, before pulling away; a warm smile lit his eyes, as they continued to trace the soft, quivering contours.

Sky opened eyes she hadn't realised she had closed, as she took a moment to catch her breath. The kiss had lasted seconds, and yet she felt like all the air had been pulled from her in a delightful exchange for pleasure. A powerful force seemed to be pulling at her body, trying to draw her closer to Sky; like a magnet. She reached to put out the second candle.

Sky lifted his partner into his arms, and Sky finally felt safe, protected. As she turned her face into the broad expanse of her partner's chest, and inhaled the natural warm, spicy scent, Sky made a decision.

She looked into the depths of Reid's eyes, put a hand to his cheek and whispered 'I love you'.


End file.
